


Bath Time

by Vizhi0n



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dwight and Negan bone in this, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, and Cindy, i am trash, smut smut smut, this is for harleyquinzel the bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While bathing, Cindy and Negan are interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> This is for my girlfriend harleyquinzel. Go read her stuff its amazing. READ IT.
> 
> Anywho this is trash smut. Bathtub smut.

Cindy was nervous. She stood outside the bathroom door, fingers twisted together. Being around Negan all day, every day, had eased some of her nerves. But now, the insecurity and fear she’d felt upon first stepping foot into Negan’s room returned, tenfold. She felt like a child standing outside the principals office, awaiting a scolding. 

She knocked once. She heard the shuffling of feet and Negan opened the door, eyebrows raised.

“Are you ready?”

Cindy nodded, staring down at Negan’s bare feet.

“You don’t fucking look ready,” Negan closed the door behind Cindy. Immediately, she began so strip off her clothes, though not out of eagerness. She wanted to get that part over with - the water in the tub was steaming, a stark contrast to the cool Virginia air outside. 

Negan was quick to join her. He let his jacket fall to the floor, sliding up next to Cindy. Immediately, his fingers began teasing her clit, dipping beneath the water.

“Does that feel nice?”

Cindy’s breath caught in he throat. “Yeah. Yeah, it does.”

“Good. Now where the fuck,” Negan pulled his hand away, growling. Almost immediately, the door opened, and Dwight padded in. He stopped, mouth ajar as he saw Negan and Cindy sitting in the tub, hands and fingers roaming all over each other, as if they were both sex starved - well, Negan seemed sex starved. Cindy was into it and that was about all.

“Um.”

“Um?” Negan shot back. “The fuck does ‘um’ mean? Do you not know how to fucking knock, first?”

“Um.”

“Fuck off.”

Cindy’s eyes travelled past Dwight neck, down his chest and to the very, very obvious bulge in his pants. He did nothing to hide it, only turning around slowly, back to the tub.

Cindy took a deep breath. This was either going to go absolutely terrible, or be a mind-blowing experience for all three of them. “Hey. No, don’t go. Get in with us.”

Negan raised his eyebrows. Dwight stopped at Cindy’s command, hand on the doorknob. 

It took about six seconds for Dwight to shed his clothes and practically splash his way into the tub, nearly landing atop Negan, displacing water and causing it so slosh over the edge of the bath and onto the floor. 

“Fuck!” Negan cursed. “Chill the fuck out. I know its been a goddamn thousand fucking years since you’ve seen a pair of titties, but damn-”

Cindy interrupted him by flicking droplets of water onto his face, leaning back as Negan reached forward to open her legs. 

“Fuck. Dwight, get the fuck out of the way-”

“Can I go first-”

“Fuck no, asshat,” Negan fingers played with Cindy’s clit, preparing her - he was vaguely aware of Dwight watching, his own hand wrapping deftly around his shaft, lids heavy as he watched Negan slide in with one hard stroke, teeth biting into the skin on Cindy’s neck.

“Dwight, get over here-”

“You said not to-”

“Get your ass over here,” Negan reached over and fisted Dwight’s hair between his fingers, nearly yanking it from his scalp as he dragged Dwight across the tub, water sloshing around his hips. “I want you to fucking touch her.”  

Dwight's mouth encased the skin of Cindy’s breasts, tongue flicking across one hardened nipple. Negan’s thrusts had increased in speed and water was trickling from the tub. Cindy gripped Dwight hair, feeling him move from her breasts to her chest, then to her neck and finally to her mouth. 

One hand dipped beneath the water, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles against her clit.

“Don’t you dare come until I say so,” Negan growled. “Dwight, don’t let her come.” 

“I won’t, I won’t. Can I…”  Negan grunted a reply, pulling out and practically shoving Dwight into Cindy. The absence of someone, something inside her was short lived as   
Dwight filled her up, one hand wrapping around her neck while Negan watched from behind. 

“Does that feel nice?” Dwight tilted his head to the side and Cindy noticed that he was honestly interested. It wasn’t a rhetorical question - that was a Negan thing. Negan didn’t expect her to answer.

“Y-Yes.”

“Good, good.”

Cindy patted Dwight’s chest, expecting him to move. He stayed still, thrusts slowing as he felt Cindy’s walls clench around him. 

“I told you,” Negan barked, watching Cindy’s contorted face as she struggled to hold out. “I told you not to fucking let her come - you little bastard!”

“I’m sorry,” Dwight replied. He didn’t sound the least bit sorry, giving a low groan and Cindy came undone around him. He pulled out at Cindy’s insistent request - she was panting hard, a sparkle in her eye as she licked her lips and met Negan’s gaze. She pointed.

“Suck him off.”

“What?” Negan reeled back, though not in disgust, but in surprise.”

“Suck his dick. Now.”

“Goddamn,” Negan rolled his eyes. “No need to be bossy. Stand the fuck up, Dwight. I’m not fucking drowning myself over this shit.” 

“You ever had a man touch you?” Cindy whispered, her teeth nipping at Dwight’s one good ear. She actively avoided his burnt side, though more than once she felt the urge to run her fingers across its mutilated surface. She said, “Do what he says and stand up.”

Dwight obeyed, legs trembling as he braced his hands on the tubs side, standing. Cindy wondered how much water they’d gotten on the floor by now. Negan settled onto his knees, one big hand reaching up to wrap around Dwight’s dick. Cindy watched, scooting behind Negan, mouth latching onto his shoulder, eyes focused as Negan leaned forward and slide Dwight’s cock past his lips. 

Dwight made a sound akin to a whimper and a groan. Cindy watched, eyes wide, as Dwight’s face shifted into a dopey grin, Negan’s mouth lathering across his dick with surprising skill. 

“You’ve totally done this before, haven’t you?” Cindy murmured against his neck, one hand sliding past his thighs and between his legs. “Yep. You’ve done this before.”

“Hm,” Negan grunted. “Shut the fuck up,” he pulled his mouth away and gave Dwight dick a few half-hearted jerks. “You like it, though.”  

“Yeah,” Cindy hissed. Negan snorted when her own hand wrapped around him beneath the water. “Put your mouth back on him.”

Negan obeyed. He slapped Dwight’s hand away when the other man attempting to grasp his hair. It didn’t take long, but the combination of Negan’s tongue and hands and Cindy whispering sweet words made Dwight come undone, groaning as he released onto his leaders face.

Cindy laughed as Negan blanched. “Jesus FUCK Dwight, let me know when your gonna do that shit,” he grunted as Cindy’s fingers increased in pace. “Don’t - Holy fucking fuck.”

Negan was next, groaning as Cindy’s thumb rubbed against the head of his dick. Dwight collapsed back into the tub, one hand draped across his eyes. Negan’s head fell forward and Cindy rested her cheek against his shoulder, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. 

“Dwight,” Negan said suddenly. “Get the fuck out.”

Dwight didn’t move, catching his breath.

“Did you fucking hear me? Get the fuck out. I still need to spend some quality time with my wife.”  “Uh-huh,” Dwight struggled to leave the tub, no longer able to meet Cindy’s eye. His face was red, both from exertion and from embarrassment. He gathered his clothes, grabbing a towel without permission and bolting for the door. 

“Nice ass,” Negan commented. Dwight slammed the door behind him and Negan gave a dee laugh, muscles beginning to relax as Cindy traced patterns against his back and shoulders. He turned, eyebrows raised, hair wet, sporting a very boyish grin. 

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
